Hidden Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Awalnya obrolan mereka hanya sekedar gurauan semata. Namun ternyata, semua candaan itu bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Tanpa bisa di hindari, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, sehingga membuat hubungan mereka berdua jadi merenggang jauh. Si pria dingin itu sengaja menjauhinya, pergi meninggalkan dirinya./OOC/AU/T/"Terimalah cintaku, jadikanlah aku Raja di hatimu, Sakura Haruno..."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Boring and mainstream, story from me**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : NaruSaku slight SasoSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidden Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut manis oleh kaos kaki hingga sebatas di bawah lutut itu terus melangkah dengan santai. Empunya tak henti memapar berbagai macan kata-kata, dan hanya mendapat sahutan datar dari seorang pemuda pemilik iris blue safir tajam dengan setelan seragam sekolah khusus bagi murid Konoha Senior High School.

Gadis berambut bubblegum itu mendengus sebal, karena sejak tadi mengoceh tak sedikitpun teman pirangnya itu mendengarkan tuturannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan pemuda itu, melihat ke samping sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Naru, are you listening me !?" Tukas sang gadis— masih kokoh dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Yeah, I'm listening..." Naruto menyahut— santai, tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun pada gadis di sebelahnya yang tengah berjalan mengikuti langkah tenangnya pergi.

"Kalau memang kau mendengarkan, lalu apa yang aku katakan tadi !" Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba, membuat— Sakura mengerem dengan cepat langkahnya karena demi mengikuti Naruto.

"Yah, tentu aku dengar... Kau tadi bilang, bahwa..." Pemuda itu menunda kalimatnya. Sengaja memang.

"Bahwa apa !?" Sudut bibirnya tersungging secara tipis keatas, lalu ia kembali melangkah melewati Sakura.

"Bahwa, kau sudah mengakui betapa lebar dan luasnya jidatmu itu..." Sebuah tinju kecil terbentuk, dan itu di ciptakan oleh tangan Sakura. Gadis itu menggeram, kepalanya mengepulkan asap.

"Grrhh..." Naruto melihat Sakura menyingsing tinggi lengan seragamya, dan bersiap 'menerkam' dirinya. "Naruto..kau..." Geramnya, berdesis tajam seraya mengangkat tangan, memamerkan kepalan tinjunya di depan wajah Naruto.

 **Tapp!**

"..."

"..."

Sakura berdiri membantu, serta kedua pipi putih mulusnya bersemu akibat jarak wajah Naruto terpaut sangat dekat dari wajah tegangnya.

Hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Kau cantik, tapi sayang galak dan kejam..." Sang putra Namikaze berkata pelan. Ia tak melepaskan genggamannya dari kepalan tangan Sakura yang terdapat di samping wajahnya, terus ia pegang guna menahannya. "Jelas saja Sasori tak melirikmu, walaupun kau menyukainya. Itu semua hanya akan sia-sia, sebaiknya dulu kau mau saja menjadi kekasih Lee." Imbuhnya kemudian.

Sakura menarik tangannya dari pegangan Naruto. Ia mundur satu langkah, menjauh dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan..."

Naruto membenarkan letak tas gendongnya, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan kepala merunduk. "Taruhan untuk apa, hm !?" Tanyanya, dan masih memasang wajah tenang.

"Aku yakin, Sasori-senpai pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku..." Pria itu tertawa— remeh. Sakura menggerutu, mendongak dan menatap sebal lelaki tampan itu.

"Boleh saja... Jika aku menang, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk memberikan semua yang pertama bagi dirimu kepadaku."

"Apa-apaan kau, itu terdengar konyol. Dasar mesum !" Suara tawa lolos, sementara empunya asal tawa tersebut berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan saling tersimpan di dalam saku celana sekolah.

"Ck, aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu..." Tinju gemas mendarat di lengan kokoh Naruto, namun tak membuatnya meringis.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kau tak mau dengan wanita berdada rata, sebaiknya kau terima saja pernyataan cinta dari Ino-pig." Kata Sakura, lantas kembali bersedekap angkuh sambil memejamkan kedua mata indahnya.

"Yah, itu sudah pasti akan aku terima nantinya. Jadi, apa taruhan kita ?" Cepat-cepat Sakura kembali beradaptasi dengan Naruto. Saling berhadapan, ia lalu melangkah kecil untuk mendekatinya.

"Kalau aku menang, maka kau harus mau menjadi guru les privateku. Ajari aku bahasa inggris, dan tentunya harus sampai aku benar-benar sudah pasih, dan kalau kau yang menang..." Gadis itu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, hanya untuk menarik nafas.

"..aku berada dalam kendalimu. Apapun yang kau inginkan, semuanya akan kau dapat dariku." Sambungnya lagi, sukses membuat inner Naruto menciptakan seringai lebar.

"Sungguh !?" Wajah Sakura memanas, namun dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepala agar tak terlihat rona di kedua pipinya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi..."

"..sungguh !?"

"I–iya, sungguh..."

Naruto berbalik membelakangi Sakura, kemudian ia mulai melangkah. "Baiklah, tinggal kita buktikan saja siapa yang akan menang..." Paparnya, dari langkah beberapa meter.

"Yah, aku yakin bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya."

"Yoo~"

Sakura mendengus sebal. Capek-capek ia berteriak dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, dan sialnya ia malah hanya mendapat lambaiyan tangan dan sahutan tak tertarik dari sana. Bahkan, itupun Naruto tak menoleh kearahnya, masih saja melempar punggung padanya.

"Naruto payah..."

.

.

.

.

"Ahh~ leganya, tertanya kita belum terlambat..." Sakura mengelus dada, serta menarik nafas lega. Naruto hanya diam, lalu melenggang pergi. Sontak, dengan cepat Sakura mengejar langkahnya. "Hey, tunggu aku !" Pemuda itu masih saja bungkam, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi menggerutu sebal.

Selama di perjalanan luas halaman sekolah, Naruto dan Sakura tak sekalipun saling berbincang. Hanya saja, sesekali Sakura yang melirik, dan terkadang ia bersendung kecil untuk memecahkan keheningan.

Saat mereka hampir menginjak anak tangga, seseorang menyerukan nama Sakura, hingga niat keduanya ter'urung.

Sakura melihat ke samping, dan saat itu pula ia langsung mendapati Sasori bersama dua lelaki lainnya sedang berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Naruto.

Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri, kedua bola mata indahnya berbinar. "Sasori-senpai..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, pertanda bahwa ia tak suka dengan kedatangan Sasori.

"Ahh! Selamat pagi Sakura-kohai." Sasori menyapa, hal itu membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. "Tumben terlambat, apa karena telat bangun ?" Pemuda berparas baby face itu berjalan, dan di ikuti oleh Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Naruto, aku duluan ya..." Pamit gadis itu, lantas kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Senpai salah. Aku tidak datang terlambat, buktinya saja aku datang sebelum jam belajar di mulai." Tatapan Naruto terlihat datar dan dingin, bahkan sampai membuat Hidan merinding karenanya.

"Apa-apaan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu !" Hidan berkomentar dengan suara pelan, namun di acuhkan oleh Deidara yang terus berjalan mengikuti jejak Sasori.

"Ahaha... Benar juga."

Suara tawa Sasori terdengar semakin kecil, pertanda mereka sudah jauh dari tempat Naruro berada.

"Pecinta boneka sialan !" Naruto mencibir, memaki lelaki pecinta koleksi boneka kayu tersebut. Ia kembali melangkah, namun berlawan arah dari Sakura pergi tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, saat ini Sasori sedang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura di lapangan basket. Kira-kira, akan di terima atau di tolak yah..."

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ia berdiri di lorong koridor, seraya menatap kedua gadis yang berlalu di sampingnya.

"Pasti akan di terima, Sasori itukan tampan, dan juga dia idaman dari sebagian wanita di sekolah ini..."

"Ahh! Iya, kau benar. Ayo kita lihat ke sana."

Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto terkepal dengan sendirinya. Dadanya bergerumuh— perih. Perbincangan saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi bukanlah sungguhan, ia tak menginginkan hal ini sampai benar-benar terjadi.

"Na ... to ... Naru...to..!"

Seseorang melambaikan tangan di depan wajah datar Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunnya, lalu segera berdehem untuk memasang kembali raut tenangnya.

Naruto merunduk, dan iapun langsung mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat seperti rambutnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kepala menengadah keatas. Lebih tepatnya, kearahnya. "Ino, ada apa ?" Gadis yang bernama Ino itu tersenyum lebar. Wajah cantiknya berseri, dan terlihat jelas kebahagiaan yang terlukis disana.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip itukan ?" Tuding sang gadis, terkesan antusias.

"Gosip apa ?" Naruto bertanya, masih dengan nada datar dan wajah dingin yang ia tunjukan.

"Itu, tentang Sasori-senpai menya—"

"Oh, kalau yang itu aku sudah tahu..." Naruto lebih cepat menyela, membuat Ino menggembungkan pipi.

"Tak kusangka, akhirnya rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar." Wajah Naruto tak lagi sedatar tadi, ekspresinya sedikit berubah ketika mendengar penuturan Ino tadi.

"Rencana? Rencana apa yang kau maksud ?" Ino meraih lengan Naruto, menggandengnya lalu membawanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan koridor untuk menyaksikan keromantisan dari pernyataan cinta seorang senior kelas kepada adik kelas.

"Kami merencanakan sesuatu. Membuat agar Sasori-senpai tahu, bahwa ternyata Sakura juga menyukainya." Ino mengoceh panjang lebar, seraya ia terus menuntun Naruto berjalan.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini Sasori menyukai Sakura, dan mereka mempunyai rasa yang sama..." Pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi itu bertanya memastikan, dan ia langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari sang sumber— informasi.

"Lebih tepatnya seperti itu." Keduanya berhenti, tepat ketika sudah tiba di lapangan basket yang terdapat ada banyak kumpulan para murid yang menyaksikan adegan drama di tengah kelilingan mereka. "Mereka sama saja. Sama-sama bodoh, tak menyadari perasaan dari masing-masming pujaan hati..."

"Benar-benar idiot !"

Naruto terhuyung, akibat mendapat tarikan mengejut dari Ino yang membawanya ke depan untuk lebih jelas lagi menyaksikan kedua sejoli disana.

"Kyaaa~ kalau sudah begini, hanya tinggal kita berdua saja yang akan menyusul teman-teman kita." Naruto menatap lurus ke depan, memandangi wajah Sakura yang memerah. "Usahaku tak sia-sia, ternyata Sasori-senpai lelaki yang mudah peka terhadap perasaan seorang wanita..."

"Kenapa !"

"Hm !?" Pandangan Ino teralih dari depan. Ia mendongak, menatap pemuda tampan yang lengannya tengah ia peluk.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberi tahuku terlebih dulu sebelum merencanakan ini semua. Apa kalian tak menganggapku sebagai teman, hingga tak menghargaiku seperti ini." Ino terhenyak. Pelukannya terhadap lengan Naruto mengendur, dan sedikit ia merasa tak enak hati pada lelaki pujaannya itu.

Sasori berlutut di hadapan Sakura, hingga keduanya terlihat romantis di mata semua orang yang menyaksikan secara langsung adegan drama nyata yang mereka persembahkan di lapangan tempat latihan basket.

"Terimalah cintaku, jadikanlah aku Raja di hatimu, Sakura Haruno..." Pemuda berwajah imut itu menyodorkan sebatang coklat, diatasnya terdapat hiasan pita merah yang di bentuk menyerupai hati. Melambangkan hati Sasori yang berarti sudah di serahkan sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

"S–senpai...!" Sakura tergagap, wajahnya bersemu padam.

"Mereka romantis sekali yah.." Salah satu siwsi berdecak kagum, tak henti-hentinya melontarkan berbagai macam kalimat kagum untuk kedua insan disana.

"Aku memberikan coklat ini— sekaligus hatiku kepadamu."

"..."

Sakura diam tak bersuara, tak tahu kenapa sulit untuknya menjawab 'iya'. Bukan karena ia menolak, tetapi entah kenapa ada separuh keraguan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Sakura mengangkat kepala, mengamati satu-persatu kumpulan para murid di sekelilingnya. **'Ehh! Naruto ada disana...'** Innernya berseru cepat, kala zambrut terang miliknya menangkap sosok teman lelaki pirangnya sedang berdiri bersama Ino di tengah kerumunan murid.

Senyum bahagia merekah di bibir tipis Sakura, dan ditunjukan kepada Naruto. Ia menatap penuh isyarat pemuda disana, seolah mengatakan 'aku menang' kepadanya. Tak bertahan lama, tiba-tiba senyum Sakura pudar, hanya raut bingung yang tersisa di wajah berserinya.

Naruto langsung pergi, meninggalkan lapangan dengan wajah dingin. Ia menerobos barisan murid, dan mengabaikan Ino yang terus memanggil dirinya yang berulang kali mengatakan dengan lantang 'aku sungguh sangat menyesal, Naruto', namun suara lantangnya teredam dalam sorakan riuh para murid yang menyoraki Sakura agar menerima coklat pemberian dari Sasori.

"Hm, kenapa dia pergi ?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat tangan, mulutnya sudah terbuka dan bersiap untuk menyapa Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya. Namun seketika, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya, saat Naruto tak meliriknya walau hanya sekilas saja.

Pria itu terus berjalan tenang, memasang raut datar dan dingin lalu melalui begitu saja Sakura dan Sasori yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Sakura menundukan kepala, ketika tak merasakan lagi hembusan angin yang di hasilnya dari sampingnya, sebab Naruto sudah jauh berlalu.

Gadis itu menatap lantai sekolah, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan rasa nyeri di dalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Tangannya mencengkram erat bawahan rok, hingga meninggalkan ruam kusut disana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura !?" Buru-buru Sakura menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dari Sasori. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum, lalu melihat kesamping kemudian menggeleng singkat bersamaan dengan senyum— palsunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa sedikit pusing..." Jawabnya— berbohong.

Sasori berhenti, di ikuti juga oleh Sakura. "Perlu aku antar ke ruang UKS ?" Papar pemuda itu, dan wajah imutnya tampak cemas.

"Ahh! Kurasa tak perlu, ini pasti hanya bawaan dari kurang tidur.." Sang gadis menolak, masih saja melempar senyum palsunya pada Sasori.

"Kau yakin !?" Sakura mengangguk— letih. Sasori menghela nafas, kemudian ia mencekal kedua bahu Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai kurang tidur, itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Itu semua karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, terpaksa aku harus menyelesaikan semua PR itu agar hari ini aku bisa langsung menyerahkannya kepada Kakashi-sensei." Kembali Sasori melangkah, menyamakannya dengan langkah Sakura.

"Lain kali kalau ada tugas sekolah yang sulit, kau bisa meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu..."

"Terimakasih Senpai, akan aku cob—"

"Sakura !" Dengan cepat kalimat yang hendak Sakura lontarkan tersela, akibat panggilan nyaring dari arah belakangnya.

Sakura beserta Sasori berbalik ke arah belakang, hingga keduanya menghadap kearah sana sepenuhnya.

Ino berlari dengan cukup tergesa untuk menghampiri Sakura. Wajahnya tampak murung dan— sedih, membuat Sakura yang menyadarinya mendadak merasa cemas kepada sahabat feminimnya itu.

Mereka saling menghampiri, dan Sasori berdiri sendirian dari keberadaan tempat Sakura dan Ino.

"Ino, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya..." Sakura menuding sahabatnya itu, ia turut cemas karena gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Naruto, Sakura.. Naruto..."

"Katakan dengan jelas Ino, kenapa dengan Naruto !" Keduanya saling merangkul pergelangan, dan sama-sama merasa khawatir.

"Naruto... Dia, marah kepadaku. Tidak! Aku rasa dia marah kepada kita semua."

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu, memangnya apa kesalahan kita sehingga dia marah ?"

"Ini karen—" Tiba-tiba Ino urung berbicara, membuat dahi lebar Sakura mengerut tebal karenanya.

"Karena apa Ino !?" Sang gadis Yamanaka semakin mendekat pada Sakura, dan ia melirik sekilas keberadaan Sasori melalui bahu atas Sakura sebelum kemudian kembali lagi menatap sang sahabat pinky.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain saja, aku tak ingin Sasori-senpai sampai tersinggung karena obrolan kita yang sedikit menyangkut tentangnya dalam masalah ini..." Bisiknya pelan. Sakura melirik Sasori melalui ekor mata, lantas ia mengangguk singkat

"Ahh! Senpai..." Sasori tersentak saat Sakura memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati gadis gulali disana sedang tersenyum kikuk. "Ano... A–ada panggilan dari ketua OSIS, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap gadis itu, kemudian segera berbalik lalu langsung berjalan bersama Ino.

"Ehh! Tap—"

Sasori mengangkat tangat, menyerukan Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa saat jam istirahat nanti..."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, lalu kembali ia tarik tangannya yang tadi terambung tinggi di udara.

"Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi..."

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri gelisah di depan gerbang KSHS, tak henti-hentinya ia menggigit jari-jari tangan. Terkadang kepalanya melongok ke lapangan, ketika beberapa pelajar keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Sudah cukup lama Sakura berada di depan gerbang menantikan sosok Naruto muncul, namun tetap saja ia tak mendapati lelaki pendiam itu. Alasannya menunggu Naruto, itu karena ia ingin tahu apa alasan pastinya, sampai dia bisa marah kepada teman-temannya sendiri.

Melihat dua pemuda yang di ketahui sahabat Naruto, dengan Sakura buru-buru berlari ke tengah halaman untuk menghampiri orang disana yang terlihat sedang berbincang.

Gadis itu sudah tiba, dan kini ia sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan Gaara dengan wajah kusut.

Sasuke menyeringit bingung mendapati Sakura, dan lagi wajah putih mulus itu kini terlihat berantakan, hingga sedikit mengurangi paras cantik gadis merah muda itu.

"Sa—"

"Dimana Naruto? Apa kalian melihatnya? Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah masih ada di dalam kelas? Atau mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan !" Mulut Sasuke masih setia terbuka, menganga kecil karena saat tadi ia hendak menyebut nama gadis di hadapannya itu, kalimatnya langsung tertimpal akibat mendapat pertanyaan beruntun.

Gaara mengerjap, menatap Sakura dengan kedua pasang iris jade pucat miliknya.

"Hey, hey. Tenanglah, kau bisa menyakannya satu-satu..." Sasuke memapar, dan wajahnya kembali terpasang datar.

Sakura meraih seragan Sasuke, mencengkram erat kain di bagian dadanya hingga mengerut kusut. "Please, katakan..dimana Naruto berada !" Sedikit memundurkan kepala kearah belakang, Sasuke-pun memaksakan anggukan.

"Dia sudah pulang sejak jam istirahat berlangsung..." Tatapan memelas Sakura berpindah, bergantian terlempar kearah Gaara.

Gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap seragam Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku? Menelfon atau hanya kirim pesan singkat saja? Dia tega sekali, membuat aku sangat khawatir seperti ini kepadanya..." Bertubi-tubi ia menuding Gaara, sembari menarik-narik seragam pemuda panda tersebut.

Gaara menatap Sakura, sedikit melepaskan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mana aku tahu, kau tanyakan saja langsung kepada Naruto." Sakura melepaskan lengan Gaara, lalu langsung mengambil ponsel.

"Hey! Kau mau apa ?" Gadis itu melotot lebar, membuat kedua pemuda tersebut mendengus bosan akan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Ck, kenapa panggilanku tak di jawab sih..." Sakura menggerutu, dan ia terus mengulangi panggilan pada nomor Naruto. "Sial !" Kedua matanya memerah karena menahan sesuatu. Ia menggigit bibir, lalu kembali menatap layar datar ponsel miliknya dengan pandangan kabur.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur." Sasuke membuka suara, sedikit merasa kasihan pada Sakura.

"Tidak, biasanya di saat jam seperti ini kami pulang bersama..." Kembali Sakura menghubungi Naruto.

"Tak selamanya akan seperti itu terus, 'kan.."

Sakura frustasi, lalu dengan geram ia menghentakan kaki. Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan, sesama melirik Sakura yang terlihat sedang gelisah— sendiri, berbeda dengan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sekarang ayo kita pulang bersama.." Gaara meraih tangan Sakura, kemudian mengambil ponsel dari genggamannya. "Baiklah, kita akan bersama-sama datang ke rumah Naruto untuk mengetahui keadaannya."

Sakura menyeka pipinya, menghapus adanya bekas jejak tipis air mata. Ia menerima sodoran ponsel dari Gaara, lalu menyimpannya di saku seragam.

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali tanpa lelah Sakura berjalan ke sana kemari dengan tangan yang sedang menyentuh dan terkadang menggeser layar ponsel. Di layar datar tersebut tertera nama Naruto, tengah memanggil nomor tersebut.

Tadi siang Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Mereka bertemu dengan Ibu Naruto, masuk dan berbincang sejenak dengannya.

Selagi Sasuke masih berbincang, Sakura langsung menyosor. Tiba-tiba menyakan dimana Naruto, dan kenapa tak menjawab telfon darinya. Alhasil, sebelum Kushina menjawab tudingan antuias dari Sakura, sebelumnya ia sempat terbengong.

Tak lama kemudian Kushina-pun akhirnya menjawab tudingan Sakura, dengan mengatakan bahwa setelah pulang sekolah Naruto tak langsung pulang ke rumah, dan malah pulang ke rumah Neneknya.

"Neneknya yang menelfon kesini, bukan anak itu langsung yang memberitahuku.."

Tak ayal, setelah mendengar jawaban seperti itu, ada rasa lega bercampur khawatir yang bersarang di dalam hati Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut, hingga membuatnya termenung di saat itu juga. Dan untunglah Sasuke tak enggan menyadarkan, menepuk bahunya di kala itu, dan berhasil membuat ia tersadar kembali.

Sakura tak mengerti, terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Naruto sampai tega melakukan semua ini padanya. Mendiami dirinya tanpa sebab, seolah Naruto sedang menjauhi dirinya.

Bukan— hanya seolah, tetapi itu memang nyata.

Di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, rasanya jauh lebih perih dan ngilu di hati dari pada melihat pria cenderung itu berkencan dengan wanita. Sakura juga tak tahu kenapa perasaannya bisa setertekan itu, ia bingung apa yang sudah membuatnya frustasi saat baru belasan jam tak mendapat kabar Naruto.

Entahlah, suatu saat pertanyaan itu pasti akan segera terjawab...

Merasa penat setelah mondar-mandir, kini Sakura duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia terus menatap layar ponsel yang— masih tertera nama Naruto disana, sambil meremat erat bawahan tak top sebatas pusar yang ia kenakan.

Gadis itu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, hingga terasa getir dan— juga nyeri.

"Cukup Naruto, hentikan sikap kenakanmu ini !" Sakura memekik putus asa. Batinnya serasa tersiksa, dan semua itu gara-gara Naruto.

"Kau jahat, egois. Tega berlaku seperti ini padaku, dan tak mengerti betapa sakit dan perihnya aku karena sikapmu ini..." Genggamannya terhadap ponsel mengerat, lalu terdengar suara getukan gigi.

Sakura melemparkan ponsel di tangannya ke dinding kamar, menyebabkan hasil bunyi dentuman keras. Ia mengabaikan ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai, lebih memilih berbaring sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal guling yang tengah ia peluk.

"Hiks.."

Terdengar suara isakan, menandakan Sakura sedang menangis.

"K–ku j–jahat hiks, Naru..hiks hiks..."

Guling dalam pelukan Sakura tercengkram erat. Bahkan sampai membuat sarung guling tersebut mengerucut, terlihat jelas dari dalam cengkraman geram jemari lentiknya.

Mana mungkin pula hanya karena masalah sepele tentang Sasori bisa sampai membuat Naruto semarah itu. Sampai-sampai hilang tanpa kabar, dan menjauhi semua teman-teman.

Entahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan dari semua teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Bibi, apakah Naruto masih ada di dalam !"

"Oh, Sakura ya..." Kushina meninggalkan aktifitasnya demi menghampiri Sakura. Meletakan selang yang di gunakan untuk menyirami tanaman bunga, lalu ia menghampiri Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri sedikit— gelisah di depan rumah.

Kushina menyentuh sebelah bahu Sakura, sembari ia mengajak anak remaja itu untuk masuk ke dalam "Ayo, masuklah dulu !"

Sakura memaksakan untuk mengurai senyum simpul. "Terimakasih Bibi, lain kali saja ya, soalnya kami sudah hampir terlambat berangkat sekolah.." Tolaknya halus, dan membungkuk sopan di hadapan Ibu Naruto.

"Ahh! Sayang sekali ya Sakura, tapi semalam Naruto tak pulang ke rumah." Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, tanpa di sadari oleh Kushina senyum terpaksanya perlahan memudar, lalu hanya menyisakan garis getir di bibirnya.

"Semalam Naruto menelfon, dan mengatakan untuk beberapa hari ia tak masuk sekolah. Katanya dia sangat merindukan Kakek dan Neneknya, jadi makanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari untuk melepaskan rindu bersama Kakek dan Neneknya.."

Menguatkan hatinya yang berdenyut perih dan— rapuh, Sakura tetap berusaha agar terlihat kuat dan tegar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Bibi, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Paman dan Nagato-Nii-chan." Lekas-lekas ia menjauh mundur, meninggalkan senyum getir sebelum kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

"Hat-hati di jalan !"

"Baik, terimakasih Bibi.."

Kushina tersenyum manis, sembari terus menatap punggung kecil Sakura yang perlahan hampir berada jauh dari gerbang. Kemudian setelah sosok Sakura tak terlihat lagi, iapun segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan lagi aktifitasnya.

Helaian merah muda sebahu Sakura berguguran sampai menutupi paras cantiknya. Ia menunduk, sembari berjalan gontai tanpa semangat. Biasanya saat jam segini, ia dan Naruto sedabg berangkat sekolah bersama tanpa menaiki kendaraan.

Namun sayangnya, tidak untuk hari ini. Atau mungkin sampai untuk selamanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus ke jalanan. Tangannya terangkat, lalu menyeka bekas titikan air mata yang menetes tanpa bisa ia bendung.

 **'Naruto, kenapa kau seperti ini. Tega sekali kau pada diriku, kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sebab...'**

Gadis itu membatin lirih. Langkahnya perlahan memelan, mengamati setiap jalan yang selalu menjadi tempat Naruto dan dirinya saling bersama.

 **'Kau tahu, Naruto.. aku sadar, bahwa ternyata aku tak mencintai Sasori, namun hanya mengaguminya. Sikap ramahnya, dan kebaikan hatinya. Naru, yang aku cinta bukan Sasori.. tetapi...'**

Seulas senyum getir terkembang di bibir pucat Sakura. Menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga, ia lalu menatap sepenuhnya ke depan.

 **'Dirimu..kaulah yang aku cintai ... Naruto...'**

.

.

.

.

.

Ino terheran-heran, karena sejak datang ke sekolah Sakura terlihat murung, tampak lelah, letih dan tak bersemangat. Bahkan gadis ponytail itu-pun bertanya-tanya, ketika mendapati saat tadi Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas dengan kedua mata merah dan sembab.

Apa semalaman suntuk si jidat lebar itu memangis? Tapi karena apa? Tak mungkin Sasori.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan antusias seperti itu terngiang dalam benak Ino. Menyeringit di mejanya, sembari terus memutar kepala kearah samping.

Sial! Ia masih belum mempunyai keberanian untuk menuding Sakura dengan beberapa pertanyaan, apalagi sejak tadi gadis merah muda terus saja termenung, menatap papan tulis yang kosong dengan wajah kusut.

"Selamat pagi !"

Seseorang berseru dari depan pintu.

Ino menarik tatapannya dari Sakura, lalu beralih melihat ke ambang pintu.

"Sasori-senpai..."

Ino langsung berseru senang, sebab ia tahu. Dengan kedatangan Sasori ke kelas mereka, maka sudah pasti Sakura akan ceria kembali, kembali lagi pada sosoknya seperti semula yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat.

Sasori menampilkan senyum ramah. Kakinya mulai melangkah, berjalan masuk lalu langsung menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Hay Sakura-kohai.."

Pemuda baby face itu menyapa Sakura,

—namun tak ada jawaban dari sana, yang ada hanya kebungkaman.

"..."

"Sakura, Sasori-senpai menyapamu, ayo cepat di jawab !" Ino menegur, akan tetapi masih saja Sakura tak merespons. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya Naruto— seorang, sejak kemarin sampai hari ini bayangan Naruto tak sedikitpun hilang dari dalam benaknya.

Sakura bangkit, berdiri kemudian keluar dari celah meja yang menghimpit tubuh mungilnya. Ia melalui Sasori tanpa menyapanya, berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa menghirani Ino yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sakura .. Sakura .. !"

Sasori menatap lekat daun pintu, tempat dimana tadi sosok Sakura menghilang. Kembali ia melihat kearah meja, dan kini menatap Ino dengan sorot mata penuh pertanyaan.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, membuat Ino risih. Dan karena itu, ia hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda ia tak tahu apa-apa, lalu setelah itu ia segera berlari kecil meninggalkan kelas— beserta Sasori dengan alasan 'ingin menyusul Sakura'.

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut merah lurus itu berhenti tertawa, kemudian cepat-cepat ia melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap bahu Yahiko dan Konan, lantas segera mendatangi Sakura yang terlihat sedang duduk sendirian di bangku halaman kampus.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin menghampiri calon adik iparku dulu.." Perintah pria itu pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kami tunggu di tempat biasa."

"Okay..."

.

.

"Wah, Sakura ada disini ya !" Nagato langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Sedang apa disini? menunggu seseorang, ya ?"

Sakura tersenyum— simpul, lantas mengangguk. "Iya.."

"Siapa ?"

"Nii-chan sendiri.."

"Aku !?" Nagato menunjuk dirinya.

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa sampai repot-repot datang kesini, Sakura cukup menghubungiku saja, aku pasti akan datang..." Racau pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng, menyangkal ucapan Nagato. "Aku yang perlu bantuan, maka aku pula yang harus datang.." Ujarnya, membuat Nagato tertawa geli.

"Ya, ya.. baiklah... Jadi.. apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk Sakura ?"

Sakura menarik nafas, lalu menghebuskannya pelan. "Tolong.. antarkan aku ke rumah Nenek Nii-chan." Pintanya tanpa ragu.

"Sakura tak tahu alamatnya ?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura menggeleng— lagi. "Untuk apa Sakura datang kesana ?"

"Naruto..." Sakura menjawab cepat.

"Oh, untuk mencari Naruto.."

"Iya, kenapa dia tak masuk sekolah ?" Nagato bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, dan di ikuti oleh Sakura.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya Sakura tanyakan saja langsung kepada orangnya." Pria itu tersenyum tipis, ia lalu menepuk pelan bahu kecil Sakura hingga berhasil menaikan kembali pandangan tunduk gadis itu. "Mari aku antar.." Tawarnya, kemudian mulai melangkah.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah merepotkan Nagato-nii..." Ucap Sakura sungkan, merasa tak enak hati pada Nagato yang selalu bersikap baik padanya.

"Tiada kata 'merepotkan' untuk calon adik iparku, jadi jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan dari calon kakak iparmu ini.."

Setelah dua hari tak tertawa— maupun tersenyum. Berkat Nagato, akhirnya hari ini Sakura bisa tertawa kembali— dan merona kembali.

Kakak laki-laki Naruto memang orang yang sangat baik, terutama kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Nagato masuk ke dalam rumah, yang di ikuti oleh Sakura dari belakang. Keduanya berjalan bersama, mencari letak ruang tamu.

"Hallo Nenek Tsunade, apa kabar.."

Tiba-tiba Nagato berseru menyapa, lantas ia mengajak Sakura untuk menghamipiri Tsunade yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat sofa untuk menyambut kedatangan sang cucu sulung.

"Nenek...!"

Lelaki merah itu langsung merengkuh sang Nenek, saling berpelukan sejenak untuk melepas rindu.

"Dimana si tua mesum itu ?" Nagato bertanya setelah melepaskan pelukan singkat mereka. Tsunade tertawa— cukup keras, kala setelah sekian lama ia tak mendengar sebutan 'si tua mesum' yang di gelar Nagato untuk Jiraya.

Sakura tercengang melihat Tsunade.

Orang yang biasa di panggil Nenek oleh Nagato dan Naruto, bagaimana bisa terlihat semuda itu?

Bukankah sebutan Nenek itu untuk gelar seorang wanita tua yang berkulit keriput, berdada kendur dan tepos, memiliki kantung mata tebal yang terlihat membengkak di bawah mata, lalu bibir pecah-pecah dan di kulit wajahnya terdapat ada banyak noda hitam penuaan.

Namun anehnya, tak sedikit-pun ciri-ciri seperti itu di miliki oleh Nenek Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?

Apakah wanita berdada besar itu operasi plastik? Atau mungkin mengomsumsi obat semacamnya, seperti obat awet muda.

Tak mungkin ada, kalaupun ada pasti harganya sangat mahal.

Tsunade menghapus setitik air di sudut matanya, ia lalu duduk di sofa sembari menumpukan kaki di kaki sebelahnya ."Dia sedang pergi keluar.." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh... Bagai—"

"Maaf, dimana Naruto sekarang ?"

Nagato dan Tsunade melihat kearah Sakura secara bersamaan.

Tsunade menyeringit, melihat gadis berambut bubblegum itu yang tiba-tiba langsung menanyakan Naruto.

"Siapa gadis itu ?"

"Oh, namanya Sakura Haruno.." Balas sang cucu. "Pacar Naruto." Imbuhnya kemudian, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Kau naik saja keatas, jika ada pintu kamar berposter, maka itulah kamar Naruto.." Jelas wanita pirang berkuncir itu.

"Terimakasih..Nenek."

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu kamar bercat coklat polos yang terdapat tempelan poster di dinding papan tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafas, guna sedikit menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Gadis itu melongok, mengamati sekitar ruang kamar.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, segera Sakura masuk ke dalam. Pintu tersebut kembali tertutup, lalu si penutupnya tadi berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam untuk mencari keberadaan sosok— Naruto.

Sakura terhenyak, mendapati ruang kamar yang tertata rapi. Ia menyusurinya, berjalan menuju balkon sembari sesekali berdecak kagum melihat seisi kamar tersebut.

Mewah, bersih, rapi, dan berbau wangi maskulin.

Si pemilik kamar ini sangat telaten merawatnya, sehingga tak ada satu-pun debu yang melekat di tapak kaki saat memijak lantainya.

Sakura telah tiba di depan pintu menuju balkon. Disana, di dekat pagar besi pembatas balkon, terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang layu sedang mengamati pemandangan indah dari atas— memunggungi arah dalam kamar.

Sakura terkesiap seketika. Dapat ia lihat, bahwa Naruto sedang mengetik layar ponsel. Ia kira pria itu mengabaikan ponselnya, sehingga setiap kali ia menghubungi selalu tak mendapat jawaban darinya.

Bahkan pesan darinya-pun— tak di balas.

"Kau tak pernah melepaskan ponsel dari tanganmu !"

Naruto tersentak. Sontak, iapun langsung membalik badan menghadap kearah gadis merah muda disana.

Kedua iris biru yang berkilat tajam membola, namun cepat-cepat lelaki itu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan cara memasang raut datar.

Semilir anging menerpa lembut wajah Naruto, menerbangkan pelan surai pirangnya.

"Padahal kau tahu aku menelfonmu sampai ribuan kali, tapi kau sengaja mengabaikannya.." Gadis itu meracau, menumpahkan segalanya. "Aku bahkan mengirimi ratusan pesan kepadamu.. tetapi kau hanya membacanya saja, lalu menghapusnya tanpa kau balas pesan cemas dariku..."

Naruto berdiri diam disana, bahkan raut 'iba'-pun tak terpasang di wajah dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini !" Ia membentak gadis itu, membuat orang disana terhenyak dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Sebaiknya cepat kau pergi dari sini !"

Menghiraukan bentakan kasar tersebut, Sakura masih bersikukuh bertahan. Tak peduli air matanya yang memaksa untuk segera keluar, dan persetan dengan bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Kau tahu, Naruto.. betapa aku mencemaskan dirimu..."

"Terserah, aku tak peduli.."

Tak kuat menahan tumpukan liquid di pelupuk mata, kini Sakura membiarkan tetes demi tetes berjatuhan mengailiri pipinya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau menjauhiku !"

"..."

"Kenapa kau mengingkari taruhan kita !"

"Kau tak butuh taruhan itu.. kau bisa mengandalkan pacarmu itu untuk menjadikannya guru privatemu tanpa harus aku..."

Sakura mengusap dengan kasar pipinya.

"Taruhan itu hanya alasan semata !"

Naruto terkesiap, namun cepat-cepat ia kembali memasang lagak angkuhnya. "Jangan berfikir aku semudah itu luluh hanya karena mendengar pengakuan konyolmu itu..."

"Dengarkan aku dulu !" Naruto menatap dalam gadis di hadapannya itu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi guru privateku, itu hanya untuk alasan.. agar aku bisa lebih sering bersamamu." Pria itu terkesiap, hanya menyaksikan air mata Sakura yang mengalir karena dirinya— mungkin.

"Dasar bodoh.."

Sakura tak peduli mau di katakan apa oleh Naruto. Yang jelas baginya untuk saat ini, ia ingin mengeluarkan apa saja yang tersimpan jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Memang, aku bodoh.. tapi kebodohanku ada penyebabnya..." Nadanya terdengar sedikit meninggi, lalu lagi-lagi Sakura mengusap pipinya, menyeka air matanya meski terus mengalir turun. "Kau yang menjadikanku seseorang yang bodoh, hingga aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan aku !"

"Jangan bodoh Sakura !"

"Demi dirimu, aku bahkan menolak Sasori.." Raut datar Naruto terlepas, dan kini ia tengah menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya di wajahnya. "Kau tahu itu !" Nada gadis itu meninggi— lagi, tapi untunglah tak terdengar sampai keluar kamar. "Tak ada yang berarti di dalam hidupku selain dirimu, Naruto."

Pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam, namun dengan langkah kecil.

"Kau...benar-benar gadis idiot !" Ucapnya dari sana. Ia mengejek gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa sudut bibirnya bergerak sendiri, memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Kau benar... Aku memang bodoh, idiot, bisa sampai mencintai orang jahat sepertimu !"

Suara itu masih terdengar tinggi, atau mungkin lebih tinggi lagi.

"Aku tidak jahat.." Sangkal Naruto, membela diri. Tak terasa karena tadi terus berjalan, kini ia telah berada— cukup dekat dengan Sakura.

"Kau jahat! Meninggalkanku! Mengabaikanku! bahkan kau tak membalas perasaanku..." Entah kenapa, pasal mendengar tuntutan lirih Sakura— malah membuat Naruto tertawa.

Wajah itu tak lagi dingin dan datar, namun kini ada cahaya kebahagiaaan yang terpancar di wajah tampan tersebut.

Entah karena apa...

"Kau yang membuat keadaan kita menjadi seperti ini !" Naruto menyalahkan gadis itu. Usai tertawa, lantas kini ia sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar bodoh, sesulit itukah untuk mengerti perasaan seorang wanita hingga kau tak pernah peka !" Naruto meraih bahu bergetar Sakura, kemudian ia langsung memeluknya. Membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan menyadarkan kepala pinky tersebut ke dadanya.

"Mengerti perasaan wanita bukan semudah mengerti perasaan seorang teman.." Sakura terisak kecil, menangis pelan di dada bidang Naruto hingga lelehan air matanya membasahi baju pria itu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!..." Berulang kali ia melontarkan kalimat makian tersebut, dan wajah sembabnya masih setia bersembunyi di dada Naruto.

Pria pirang itu hanya tertawa geli menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi yang di lancarkan Sakura pada dadanya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu melampiaskan kekesalannya, malah terkadang ia mengecupi puncak kepala merah mudanya.

"Bodoh..."

Makian konyol itu telah berhenti— serta pukulan terhadap dada Naruto juga ikut berhenti. Suara isak tangis Sakura tak terdengar lagi, hanya tinggal sesegukan.

"..."

Naruto diam, sembari tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut soft pink Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Gadis itu berkata pelan, lebih tepatnya berbisik halus. Ia semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajah— meronanya di dada Naruto yang terasa hangat, karena ia tak ingin sampai di ketahui oleh Naruto betapa padamnya merah di pipinya saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, jidat lebar idiot..."

 **#**

 **#**

– **The End–**

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu.." Suara datar menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sakura, membuatnya cepat melihat kearah belakang. Sembari duduk di bangku taman tanpa berniat untuk berdiri, ia memperlihatkan wajah masamnya kepada orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Penantianku tak pantas di ucapkan dengan sebutan kata lama !" Naruto menyeringit. Menghampiri bangku di hadapannya, lalu ia berdiri disamping Sakura duduk.

"Tadi aku terjebak macet, jadi makanya lama sampai kesini." Pemuda itu menjelaskan. Ia meraih lengan Sakura, lalu membawanya agar berdiri.

"Selama itukah kau terjebak macet, sampai-sampai membuatku menunggu lama dirimu disini, dari jam lima sore sampai jam tujuh malam.. haahh~ keterlaluan... Kau bahkan tak menjawab panggilanku, tak membalas pesan dariku.. itu dia, kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu membuatku hampir mati dalam keadaan cemas !"

Naruto tertawa, lalu segera ia genggam kedua tangan mulus Sakura. "Maafkan aku. Tadi aku lari meninggalkan mobil di jalan raya yang sedang terjadi kemacetan, dan itu demi dirimu.. agar aku bisa lebih cepat tiba disini, untuk pergi kencan bersamamu..." Sakura merona mendengar paparan dari Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia membuang muka kearah samping, supaya wajah terbakarnya tak terlihat.

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang saja, aku capek karena terlalu lama berada disini sendirian..." Dengan gesit Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu kembali padanya.

"Jangan marah begitu.. aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Ucapnya. Sakura mendengus, lalu melepaskan cekalan Naruto terhadap tangannya.

"Bodo', aku tak mau memaafkanmu !" Lagi-lagi Naruto menangkap pergelangan Sakura. Sebelum gadis itu sempat meronta, segera ia menarik pinggang rampingnya kemudian langsung menyambar bibir peach disana.

Sakura membatu. Matanya mengerjap, dan kepalanya mendongak. Lalu perlahan, garis pink— kemerahan menjalari pipi putihnya.

Untunglah saat ini sudah malam, jadi keadaan taman kota sedang sepi oleh ramainya para pengunjung yang telah berkurang, dan sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih untuk duduk di tempat lain yang lebih ramai.

Naruto mendesak tubuh mungil Sakura, membuat tubuh depan nan montok itu terdesak padanya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang sisi wajah Sakura, hingga berhasil menyadarkan gadis itu dari ketertegunannya.

Perlahan, namun pasti. Kedua tangan Sakura merambat naik keatas, bergerak mencari letak leher kokoh Naruto berada. Ia berjinjit, saat merasa betapa nikmatnya bibir kenyal pemuda itu mengecapi miliknya.

Pelan-pelan Naruto melepaskan pagutan mesra mereka. Sakura enggan untuk melepasnya, namun sialnya ia tak bisa menolak untuk tak menghentikan ciuman mereka. Walau hatinya terasa berat, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia menurut.

Nafas hangat Naruto menguar, menderu tepat mengenai ujung hidung mungil Sakura yang ikut memerah seperti pipinya. Kini keduanya tengah saling menatap. Kening mereka saling menyatu, dengan sepasang iris emerald menyala dan iris blue safir tajam milik mereka yang sedang menikmati kilau indah dari masing-masing lawan pandang mata.

"Shit, sulit untuk menghentikannya..."

Sakura terkikik geli, ia lalu mengelus pipi kokoh pria itu. "Kita merasakan hal yang sama." Tuturnya lembut. Entah bagaimana rasa kesalnya terhadap Naruto lenyap begitu saja, hilang bagaikan terhipnotis oleh ciuman singkat tadi.

Naruto mencondongkan wajah kearah Sakura, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir mungilnya. "Kau tak marah lagi, 'kan ?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu malah terkekeh. Ia berfikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang sesuai, lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk semangat seraya menampilkan senyum manis.

Naruto tersenyum— cukup lebar. Ia memegang sebelah leher jenjang Sakura, lantas mengecup kening sang gadis yang kerap ia ejek 'jidat lebar'.

Sakura tertawa cengengesan, mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang terpaut sangat dekat dengan wajah bersemunya.

"Ayo kita jalan..."

"Jalan kemana, hm ?" Sakura menjawab disela menahan senyumnya.

"Festival kembang Api.. beberapa menit lagi acaranya akan mulai loh, kita jangan sampai ketinggalan untuk melihat keindahan letusan diatas langit..."

Keduanya membenarkan posisi, berdiri saling beriringan.

"Saat kembang Api di lepaskan, aku ingin kau menciumku tepat di bawah taburan kembang Api.." Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, lagi-lagi membuat garis kemerehan samar menjalari pipi mulus Sakura.

"Itu sih sudah menjadi rencanaku sejak awal, karena itulah aku sengaja datang agak malam." Cubitan gemas meninggalkan rasa pedas di lengan Naruto, hingga ia mengaduh manja karenanya.

"Tuh, 'kan, kau sengaja membiarkan aku terlantar sendirian di taman..."

"Hahaha... Maaf, aku kira kau tak akan datang sebelum aku yang duluan datang." Sakura menyambar lengan Naruto, lalu ia memeluknya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Baka.. makanya itu, seharusnya kau selalu mengecek ponsel.."

"Iya, baiklah... Demi dirimu, aku akan selalu mengingat semua perintahmu."

Sakura mengulum senyum malu. Pelukannya di lengan Naruto mengerat, sembari kedua pasang kekasih tersebut berjalan santai menyusuri pinggiran jalan dan sesekali terdengar suara tawa cekikikan Sakura yang hanya di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh Naruto.

 **#**

 **#**

 **OWARI ...**

.

.

.

Sekarang udah sepi, gk seramai dulu lagi :( ... Jadi gk ada semangat lagi buat nulis fanfic...


End file.
